Silent Love
by OhMyJeevasness
Summary: Matt is the new boy at Wammy's. Mello doesn't like having a roommate. And Near...is Near. Ps. Matt is mute and Mello is bipolar. Warning:Yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy, guy love, you guys know what that is.


**Mellos POV!**

There are many things that really piss me off. Like annoying girls, Near, intruders of my privacy, Near, when they run out of chocalate, Near, and most importantly, not being number one.

No, instead, my intelligence is lower than Near's, making me the second smartest kid at Wammy's. Which is why I constantly study, I have no time for distractions.

Also why I am currently sitting in Roger's office, because I just punched a kid in the face.

For those who are wondering, Roger is like a caretaker here at Wammy's. He watches over us students and makes sure we behave. Yeah right. All he is is a cranky old man who needs to get laid.

Roger sighed and said, "Mello, why can't you behave for one day? One day! That's all I ask! But no, for some reason, you have to misbehave today, of all days!" Wow, he actually looked like he was pissed off at me.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Are you done yet? I have things to do, and sitting here wasting my time here isn't one of them."

Roger glared at me before saying, "No Mello, you are not done yet. We just recently got a new student, and since you have no roommate and are already down here, he will be rooming with you."

My eyes widened. I couldn't have a roommate. I was number two, the higher up kids never got roomates, they needed the peace and quiet to study. On top of that, I didn't want to share my room. So naturally, I went off on Roger.

"I can't share a room with some stupid kid! I need to study, and I can't with some kid breathing down my neck! Finals are next week! I won't be able to keep up with school and tutor him! Why can't he room with Near? He doesn't have a roomate either!" I yelled. It really pissed me off that they were even thinking about rooming me with someone. I was so mad, I didn't here the door open behind me.

Roger looked over my shoulder and said, "Ah, here he is. Behave Mello, we don't want to scare him off."

I turned around and saw a thin, short kid with shaggy blood red hair. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a long sleeved blacl and white horizontally striped shirt with a sleeveless tan hoodie over it. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of these stupid orange tinted googles he wore on his face. He was clutching a purple gameboy color and he looked scared. L was standing behind him smiling at me.

"Hi Mello. This is Matt, he will be rooming with you. I should probably tell you, he can'talk, so I would like you to help him out and show him around as well." said L.

I scowled. Not only did I have to room with somebody, but with a fucking crippled kid. L continued to smile as he nudged the kid towards me and said, "Why don't you show him to your room and help him get settled? I need to talk with Roger about a few things."

I stomped out of the room with the redhead following me. We walked up the stairs to our(MY!) room. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I heard a thump as the kid fell, and smirked. That should teach him to disturb my peace and quiet.

I sat down at my desk and began to work on my homework. I had two essays and a diagram of World War II to complete, and I knew it would take me at least until really early in the morning.

Five hours into studying, the door opened and I heard Roger say, "Hear you are Matt. This is where your room is. Next time you get lost, just go to the nearest room. They'll take you where you need to go." I turned around and saw the redhaired kid and Roger standing in my doorway. Roger looked tiredly at me and said, "Mello, why didn't you show Matt where the kitchens were?"

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Uh, I didn't even notice he left."

Roger 'hmphd' and left the room. After the door shut, I turned to Matt and said, "Well, I'm obviously not gonna get rid of you, so I guess I'll have to put up with you. Here's the rules. 1)Don't ever touch my things. 2)Don't use the desk, it's mine. 3)I get first dibs on bathroom in the morning no matter how early you wake up. 4)Lights out as soon as I'm done studying, no earlier, no later. 5)Don't sit by me during class or during meals. 6)When I ask you something, I expect an answer. 7)When I talk to you, look at me. So stop staring at the fucking floor and look up." He immediately snapped to attention and I could tell he was scared. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I was really good at reading peoples' body language. His body was stiff, anf he was literally shaking where he stood.

_'What's this kid's problem? I know some of the kid's here come from complicated families, but none of them act like this.'_ I thought. He looked around the room uncertainly, and I said, "I'm done studying, so get ready for sleeping while I take a shower." He nodded and sat down on the bed opposite mine. I stood up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and started to undress. I was really stressed, and a nice, comforting shower was needed. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I sighed as the water hit my tense muscles. Finals were really hard this semester, and the new roommate wasn't helping me any. And the way Near would beat me without having to study, or do anything to actually try to succeed L. And his white hair, his souless black eyes, and his fucking toys, his stupid pajamas.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I punched the wall. He always got me so fucking pissed. Stupid fucking Near.

I scowled as I turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and stepping out of the bathroom. When I opened the door, Matt was facing away from me with his shirt off. I saw at least ten or eleven scars that looked a lot like words, and about twenty cigarette burns. I frowned at them and said, "What are those?"

He jumped and turned around. Across his chest were even more scars and burns, and I could see a thick line going across his neck where his vocal cords are. My frown deepened and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How did those scars get there?"

He looked away from me and tried to cover his body with his arms. He looked really uncomfortable, but there was one thing that annoyed me more than Near, and that was people who hit others when they're weak and defenseless.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Answer me when I talk to you." He looked up at me and shook his head. I growled. I hated it when people refused to answer me, and this kid has ignored me three times. "Why won't you answer me? What are you, a fucking mute?" He nodded. My eyes widened and I facepalmed. Of course, other than his name, that was the first thing L had said about him.

"I completely forgot. Can you write?" I asked, grabbing a piece of paper and held it out for him. He nodded and hesitantly took it from me, as if I would hit him for taking it. Then he began to quickly write down something. Then he handed it back to me, his hands shaking wildly. When I took it from him, he immediately grabbed a shirt and put it on. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper. His messy handwriting was barely legible, but I could read it.

**They come from nowhere. Please forget you even saw them, and we can go on with our lives.**

I frowned at the note, but decided to leave the subject where it was. He was obviously not ready to talk about it, and I was really tired. I would probably ask him about it tommorrow, or maybe after finals. Either way, I was tired and he probably was too. So I just put the note on the desk and said, "Fine. Let's just go to bed. I got finals tommorow and don't want to be tired for it." He nodded and went over to his bed. He got under the covers and turned away from me. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a shirt and put them on. Then I lay down on my bed and reached up to turn off the light.

After the light was off, I rolled over to face the wall when I heard quiet sobbing. I rolled back over and looked in Matt's direction. In the dark, I could see his thin form shaking. He was crying. I quietly got up and walked over to him. He was curled up in a fetal position and seemed to be hugging the wall he was so close to it. I knew he wouldn't stop for a while, so I crawled under his covers and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped in my arms and rolled over to face me. He looked panicked, and I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I just thought you might want some company." I whispered calmly to him. He relaxed slightly and ducked his head into my chest. My shirt began to dampen as he cried silently into my chest. I held him in my arms and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This story I will actually finish. The others were just something that came and left. This one had been in my head for a while, and i hope it won't go away.<strong>

**(1) The reason why Mello started to be nice to Matt is because he feels sorry for him, and some feelings are starting to blossom, but he doesn't know it yet.**


End file.
